Lamie's Story
by WowItsAnime
Summary: Hello, i'm Trafalgar Lamie. If you're reading this you've found my journal in the beautiful town of Florence. Where beauty is capitalized by our subtle white marble and peace and happiness grows on trees. Well now that you found my journal will you listen to my story?
1. Journal pt1

My Journal :)

2/12/1505

Hello there, my name is Trafalgar Lami and if you're reading this you've found my journal. I live in Flevance with my mother, father, and down to earth but yet overachieving brother. I'm pretty sure Flevance is in the North Blue? Don't believe me though because we're just going over this in class and there's three other blues! ISn't that crazy? Like why would there be a whole other blue and what does the blue stand for? An ocean? A sea? Well no more geography until it becomes important to me, I guess. I am currently 5 years old and writing "extraordinarily for my age" Law said. Oh yea by the way Law is my brother the one with the adorable furry hat. Even though we're an inseparable pair we don't really look like kin to one another.

He's 7 so we have around a 2 year age difference. However recently he's always been so absorbed into his book that he scarcely puts it down. What's the book called Ana - Anthe- Oh Anatomy! But the times he does let go of his books they're spent with entertaining me. Sometimes we'd go to the park and maybe play catch or sometime he'll read to me, that's if i'm really lucky. Yea, I am one lucky sister. All the girls _love_ Law and all the boys also _admire_ Law. Since once again he's not only brain smart, but handsome, athletic, funny, caring, and just a tad perfect. Yet, he does have a small little temper that only my family and I are aware of.

Enough about my brother! This journal my parents got me is for me! My thoughts! My life! My favorite things to eat! My frien- . . . frien- . . . My favorite movies and jewelry! So I am very happy maybe i'll write everything I like and i'll keep track of everything. Oh golly i'm so happy to be doing this my brother had a journal and used to write in it but stopped suddenly. Saying something like "It's not cool to do that anymore." Well surprise it is cool! Ah! My brother is coming to play with me for a while so I have to go, see you next time on dragon ba- just kidding haha. See you, journal.


	2. Sensitive

"Hurry Lami, put on your shoes or else I'm leaving you."

His words were just as cool as ever, even when he's threatening me I can't help but admire him.

I exhale sharply through my nose, "Leaving me? But I just helped you find your hat! You delinquent!" I sputter out trying my best to sound mature in an attempt to hurt his feelings.

First mission a failure.

He chuckled and then slowly broke out into fits of laughter. Red instantaneously rose to my cheeks as if my mind knew where it messed up.

He gathered himself, "That's not quite how you use delinquent, young grasshopper." Saying that last statement while patting my head.

I quickly shoo his hand away frantically. Through pouted cheeks I quietly sputter, "Whatever." As we make our way out the door.

But instead of moving forward Law suddenly stops and gazes back, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. There were times when Law wasn't Law, ya know? Like the look in his eyes were sinister and unforgiving, as if he's killed before. The sudden thought makes my toes and fingers go cold and I began to tear up.

"Huh?" Law becomes _normal_ again, but at this point my tears are about to fall. "What? What's wrong?! What I do!?" He stated nervously as he searches me for any bruises or scratches and then feels my forehead.

I quickly shook my head, restoring my breath. "I just, I just." Tears began to fall once more. "You know?" I say through my cracking voice.

He shakes his head frantically while blue rises to his face, "No, I don't know! You didn't even say anything." He chokes out, through rushed words. "Come on this isn't like you." He says trying to forcefully wipe away my tears.

Well he wasn't wrong he rarely saw me cry, but as far as crying goes I was the wimpiest of the wimps. It's just that if you don't let it be seen then people will never know, ya know?

I nod my head . . . Maybe a bit to vigorously as I start choking on the snot and drool building up. Law begins smacking my back. I put my hand up before I muttered "It's ok, I'm ok. Thank you." I take a deep breath, look up, and smile. "Let's just go already."

His shoulders relaxed, "Finally, let's go!" He practically yelled as his smile became more apparent on his face. He took my hand and we trotted towards the park.

* * *

"We got here really fast." I chirped while smiling, pointing my finger towards the swings. My obvious first choice every time we came.

Law rolls his eyes, but we started towards the swings anyway. On the way he greeted a couple of people around his age and maybe some a year or two younger.

As we get closer and no one is really there, I start the conversation. "Wow you're popular brother." I say taking my seat on the swing.

"Hell yea, I am." He say slowly pushing me.

As close as we are he would usually say a bad word or two, it wasn't uncommon. He also wasn't really humble around me.

"Great modesty. I always knew you were cour- Court- Courteo- POLITE and quiet." I said cracking a smile but trying to keep a straight face.

Second mission a failure.

He catches the swing and holds it. Before I can contradict anything his fingers are like ants and he begins tickling me. The nerve! Although I can't help but to erupt with fits of giggles and laughter. Hearing the pain yet happiness in my voice he is determined to not stop.

After a good minute he finally, _finally_ stops and hugs me. "We're sister and brother of course I'm honest about myself around you. Just as I hope you are." He clings harder.

As unnatural as this seems it was actually pretty normal for us . . . since I could never tell him about my true self. Every single time it would seem as though he knew that my life wasn't great, ya know? So every time he would try to confirm that I'm telling him everything.

I began to open my mouth my fingers trembling, "Actually I'm no-" I slam my mouth shut, I feel glares from the crowd. Cold, sinister, heartless glares . . . the usual glares. Tears began to get settle in as I bite my lips together. "Actually can we go? I'm feeling really weak and sick, right now."

Law's eyes widened, "Uh sure. Let's go . . . I guess." He bends down and motioned for me to get on his back. I shake my head trying my best to hold back any fear my facial expressions may be harboring. He slowly breathed in and out, "Come on Lami. You're my little sister and you said you're feeling weak so let's go."

I attempt to defy, almost causing myself more problem, "No, I'm alri-" I'm scooped up first princess styled but then positioned so that my chin is resting on his shoulder and he's holding me as if I'm a baby.

"Shhhh, besides we'll get home quicker. I'm not gonna wait for you and check on you every five minutes." He says bouncing and hushing me.

Well now I have to oppose my tears so that he doesn't think anything crazy is going on. Although I'm successful in holding back tears, I'm not as great with my snot. It slowly crawls down my lip onto my brother's shoulder. I sniff in an attempt to save him, but another fail. _The booger attack is a great success_ I can almost hear my snot saying.

Well at least one mission was successful.

He chuckles, I'm guessing he felt it drip on his shoulder and he knew what it was. "Goodness and you were trying to say you were alright. No way, we're going straight home." And with that we were off, it was comfortable and quiet and relaxing. I could still feel the glares.


	3. Journal pt2

AN: Hey guys so I will sometimes upload two chapters a day, since it'll be a journal chapter and real life chapter. The only reason i'll upload both is because the journal entires are very short. So yea, hope you enjoy!

* * *

My Journal

2/13/1505

Hello again journal! Today me and Law went to the park, but before we left Law did that weird thing with his eyes again. It's becoming more and more frequent since . . . since our cousin died. It's as if his eyes became cold and regretful and tries to search for any other pain that someone could be barbering. Once again just as always I'm the victim. Sometimes I feel as though Law already knows that I'm . . . You know? But I have to quickly think optimistic upon the whole situation before I just start crying.

I still think about my cousin every now and then, our families were very close. He was around my age like maybe a month or two apart. He was always pretty mean to me, sometimes to the point where Law would have to step in. I never really spoke against it though much to the dismay of Law, but unlike my stone cold brother I saw something else. Instead of anger and corrupt intentions all I saw was someone hurt, heartbroken, and bitter. Just watching my cousin walk from the kitchen to the living room was like watching a person walk on tacs. He was miserable. Every time I would try to speak to him it looked as if it was complete agony to even open his mouth and move his tongue. In reaction every single time I felt something crawl into my throat and became so hard to swallow, because I knew . . . Yea, I knew.

I tried telling his older sister about it, but she shook it off. Coaxing me to play games or do fun hobbies with her instead of worrying about matters that shot way over my head. She was the sweetest person you could ever think of. Her name was Layla she was kind, funny, defensive, and cool. Her personality was of one out of the dreamworld and she loved, I mean LOVED her little brother . . . If only I . . . I should've tried harder to tell her. They didn't deserve that, none of them did. Layla, well she was devastated. She wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks and barely wanted to eat. Not until just recently has she started to regain her composure, i'm glad she did because I missed her.

I never really understood why everyone was so sad and pitiful, I mean to me it seemed as though this might've ended his suffering. Well hopefully it did. They said that he died by sui- suic- suici- I forgot! But after that they continuously told me that hurting myself was bad and I shouldn't do it. Law stuck closer to me than ever and whenever Layla's family came to visit she would do the same.

Ah, Mom is calling me for dinner! Hopefully it's beef stew this time!

See you again, Mr. Journal!

* * *

Guest Reviews:

Helper guest: Thank you so, so much. When I read your message I felt so embarrassed by my mistakes, but I also felt so elated that you gave me the criticism I so desperately needed. I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far and your reviews legit makes me smile. Thank you so much!


	4. Fairy Tales

I pull up my socks and slide my shoes on, clumsily attempting to tie them. And once again miserably failing. As the big brother he is Law makes his way over and fixes my mess up.

"Look it's not that hard. Just tug and pull through." He states while showing his master like skills. "Honestly you're overcomplicating it." He pulls me up so that i'm standing.

I stare down at my shoes _overcomplicating._ What does that mean again? To complicate? Wait, what does complicate mean?

I didn't realize my brother was observing me until he said, "To make something more difficult." He slings his bag over his shoulders. "Jesus christ you're a freaking open book."

 _Open book_ . . . I knew what that meant, it had came from his mouth so many times before. And not once was it used as a compliment. I frown, "Oh yeah? Well you're a closed book!" I cross my arms heading towards the door.

I feel two arms pull me back into a hug, I immediately look back through the corner of my eye.

"It's better to be closed than open, sometimes." I felt a kiss on my cheek and I quickly wipe it off. Nearly right after that I feel bristles on my cheek, nuzzling me. I attempt to speak against it, " _Mom, dad let me go."_ As if that was some sort of trigger, the kisses and nuzzles became more numerous until I finally escape the lock.

My brother is trying so hard to catch his breath after laughing. Although before he can calm himself he too experiences the torment I went through. It's my turn to laugh now, but i'm more gracious than my brother. So I try to save him, "We're going to be late, you guys." Worked like a freaking charm.

They stopped immediately and smiled. My mom pulled both of us into a hug, "Have a wonderful day, don't cause trouble, and be different." My brother and I exchanged a glance and then looked back at mother and nodded.

* * *

As we started to run off dad yelled, "Make sure you pay attention both of you!" That wasn't even necessary, we weren't troublemakers, we were subtle and actually enjoyed learning. Maybe that's why I . . .

"Lamie!" My neck takes a sharp turn. Two orange pigtails flopping towards me and a hand shooting up and moving side to side. I smile immediately.

"Hey Carla!" I say as she catches up to both me and Law. He waves just for the fact of acknowledging her existence. "Are you ready?" My heart pounded with every syllable I pronounced of the question.

"I'm more than ready. Scissors, glue, crayons, paper. What more do I need?" She smirks, obviously proud by her bragging rights. I challenge her, that was our relationship.

Carla was a kind, considerate , well spoken nerd, with millions of ideas. She wasn't usually fazed by anything. "Pencils? Color pencils? Folder? Binder?" Then I narrowed my eyes and smirked, there was always one thing that could shake her up pretty well though and that's food. "Snacks?"

Carla grew tight lip in an attempt to hide her smile, so all she could manage was a nod. A self satisfying nod at that. That's when it started turning upside down.

"Emma said she was excited to see you!" Carla practically chirped into my ear.

At the mention of that I felt my smile go stale, but still tried to contribute to the conversation. "Oh, seriously? Anyway I haven't seen her around! What did she do over break?!"

Carla gave me a confused look before saying, "She was here silly. Didn't you get the invite to her birthday party?"

Whoosh just like that reality crashes in. My shoulders slump a tad bit, "Oh yea. I just forgot to show my mom." Desperately trying to hide my lie with a false smile and closed eyelids.

"Seriously? It was so much fun. Oh! Do you remember what the card looked like? Wasn't it pretty?" My close friend practically cooed as she held her hands to her cheeks. She scooted a bit closer to face and her eyes narrowed, "Hold on. Do you remember? Did you even ge-"

"You guys have it so easy, I remember when we used to get to color our homework. Good times. Now, we don't do that baby work anymore." He blew a raspberry as those last three words slyly rolled off his tongue. "It's also great that you guys don't have drama between each other, since you're just snot nosed kids."

He was always there for me even if I didn't want him to be, he was. As gracious as I am, I still find the power to contradict his statement. "We aren't babies, we-" His hand pressed down on my head and he began to aggressively rub it. I look to the side and noticed Carla suffering the same fate.

"Now, now we don't have time to start a fight. We're here." He declared removing his hand from our heads. We start to head up the steps, "I can walk you two to cl-"

"No, no need. Let's go Carla!" I reach for my friend's hand and we take off. With Carla looking back at my brother's, i'm assuming, confused face.

* * *

We finally stop in front of the classroom, I feel like dead weight. My toes and fingers start to suffer from frostbite, while my neck begins to overheat. This is happening. I feel a hand touch my back, it's the ever so trusting Carla. She nods and smiles, I return the favor only out of politeness though.

I open the door and everyone immediately stops what they're doing. No talking, no rummaging through the bag, no sucking up to the teacher, no nothing, but pure silence.

I can feel all of the protruding eyes as I make my way to my seat. I put my bag down and then slump miserably into my chair and put my hands over my ears. School just started, but i'm already wishing for it to be over.

* * *

Reviews are cherished! Constructive criticism, favors/requests, or just compliments are loved!


	5. The Bell

Ring? It's loud. The bell? The bell. Thank god it's the bell. I stand up out of my seat with my bag in hand, only to find my hopes were deceitful and I ,like the mouse who tried for the cheese, fell for it. An eruption of laughter rippled through the classroom with the teachers muffled giggle and shushes.

No one understood embarrassment, they knew about it and they knew what it felt like. But no one truly understood it, because if they did then none of them would have laughed. The teacher wouldn't have held her hand over her mouth. Carla wouldn't have looked around so anxiously, cracking a grin. No one would have made a commotion, but they did and i'm reminded to sit back down. I look back up dead at the teacher not cracking a smile just staring straight at her. After a while the giggles died losing their source of energy.

"W- Well if you look here then you would have the red line." The teacher fumbled over her words. Probably scolding herself as to fall into such actions along with the kids. "It's ok, Lami. We all make those mistakes!"

Too late. After that do you truly think any child would want to hear what any of you have to say. I slink back into my desk. Quiet . . . quiet . . . quiet. After around 5 minutes I was once again in my own solitude. My comfortable solitude where no one else could be or could go . . . or could laugh.

Ring? Another one? The bell? It's piercing my eardrums. The bell. Wait, don't make the same mistake as last time. I look around, this time my conscious was right and I began to pack away my things.

Near the end I look up to only find Carla smiling back down at me. That smile didn't seem as genuine compared to earlier in the day.

"I'm going home with my new friends! Did you want to go with us?" She asked, but she didn't really wanted an answer. I knew at least that much and plus the hint from the stares of the people standing behind her. "No it's alright. I'll be alright." She turned no persuading or anything, she just turned.

Clumsily I fumble my last item, the scissors, into my bag and take off.

* * *

"Wait, Lami!" I stop, the voice is all too recognizable it's the teacher. Of course who else? I turn around a smile plastered on my face, "Yes ma'am?"

She's comforted by my forgiving smile and is encouraged to continue the conversation, "I want to apologize for earlier today. It was not correct supervisor behaviour. I nod.

"It's ok, ma-

"No it is not! You shouldn't have to feel that way. You're too young! I know what that feels like and I do _not_ want my students experiencing that feeling more than once. So please forgive me?"

I exhale realizing I was holding onto my breath a little too long. A warm feeling enclosed my chest and my vision became blurry. One blink was all it took before my cheeks became soaked with my warm tears. In all honesty I didn't really _know_ why I was crying, but it felt like the right time.

She wiped my tears and pulled me into an embrace. I cried for at least 10 minutes, before I regained my composure. I breathed and smiled, "Alright i'll see you tomorrow Ms-" _Shucks I hadn't been paying attention and haven't heard her name._ My eyes quickly pierced all the corners and sides of the room looking for clues.

"Ms. Bell-mere" An unexpected giggle escaped her lips, her smile was calm and nice. Not to mention she's quite pretty and her pink hair complimented her eyes perfectly. Sort of like a princess with a distinct personality, ya know?

I grin, "Alright ms-"

A smooth and collected voice cuts over mine, "Lamie?" My grin grew wider knowing full well who it was, "Law!" I ran to him arms opened wide.

' _Doink'_ a hand slammed down on my head, "Where have you been i've been calling your name forever! I didn't know where your class was and I didn't know who your classmate are! Where's Carla?" My smile dropped a little, "Forget about that. Did you get in trouble already?" He threatened with his hand inching in the air. Preparing for another whack.

"No, no quite the opposite in fact." Ms. Bell-mere waved her hands, shaking her head. "I was apologizing to her." Her hand started to rub the back of her head.

Law stared at the teacher a little longer before his eyes narrowed. ' _My brother is fearless'_ was the first thought that popped to my head. The next action proved my theory correct.

"What did you do to her?" His eyes didn't waver away from the teacher, but instead grew colder by the second. "You better not have touched her. I swear to g-"

"I was being childish and got a little ahead of my jokes. I'm sorry if I have upset you or your sister, Mr. Trafalgar." Ms. Bell-mere's voice was steady, attentive and understanding of what was going on in my brother's head at the moment as he asked those words. "Please accept my apology."

My brother continued to glare, eventually relaxing after around 30 seconds or so. "No, it was my fault for jumping to conclusions. I apologize for my rude behavior." _Conclusions?_ Oh yea! Something like the end of a discussion. He reached for my hand and grasped it. It was cold, the complete opposite of what I was expecting. It was twitching and when I stopped moving I felt the twinges in his muscles, I could tell he was trembling. _Fear? From talking that way to the teacher? . . . No, my brother wasn't shaken up that easily for some reason. Was it anger? "_ Well we have to leave, but it was nice meeting you." Law tugged on my hand as he pulled me out the door.

I quickly turned and waved towards my teacher, "See you Ms. Bell-mere!" She waved back smiling subtly. _Huh?_ I squint, trying my hardest to keep my head in the doorway as Law endlessly tugs at my hand. _Did I see wrong?_

* * *

Law was partially quiet on the way home and didn't really respond to me. It's okay though because I was pretty distracted myself and wouldn't have wanted to talk in his mood either.

"Uh, Law it's okay now. Can't we slow down?" My eyebrows knit together.

Instead of a verbal answer I instead feel him squeeze my hand, but our pace did start to slow down. So that's a plus. Although after that I already knew that this was going to be one of our awkward and silent walks home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so sweet and the reviews are helpful and unique.


	6. Journal pt3

My Journal

2/15/1505

Hey journal! How has your day been? Was my drawer nice to you? I hope that you had better day than I did . . .

I thought that school was going to be different from day care. I'm guessing that I was wrong but it's alright no biggie! It's still only the first days of school and it's when kids my age not older girls . . . Even then though the girls in my grade aren't the nicest kids you'll meet. Carla's nice but she's not 'my best friend' nice, ya know? Not to mention I saw her laugh earlier today and after I caught her she didn't even attempt to hide it. Some friend she is.

Although i'm glad the teacher apologized after class, it made me feel way better. Now that i think about it . . .Kyah! I can't believe I cried in front of her. Geez, that's so embarrassing. How do I meet face to face with her now? Hi, i'm the little girl who cried in front of you because you giggled at my mistake, making you feel like the villain! Great job me. Although I really do like her, she seems to have a undeniably strong sense of justice. She mentioned something about the marines, but I wasn't really paying attention that much.

I can't but at the same time I can believe that Law spoke to the teacher like that. What a crazy brother I have. It makes me happy but yet scared, like will he always lose his cool like this? Although I can't blame him for losing his cool, not after what happened when I was 4 years old. Well if someone finds this journal after the massacre or destruction of our town or world, then you'll know my whole story. Hahaha that's really awkward now that I think about it, but if you know half then you might as well get the whole.

When I was 4 years old there was an older man who did some bad things. It happened when I was home alone, it was a fatal mistake by my parents and brother. It was a miscommunication between them and they thought one another was at home. The old man was in charge of my daycare, and had walked me home that day since no one came to pick me up. The second I called into the house and no one answered that was his signal. I was attacked and . . . and . . . I don't feel good about writing this it makes me feel something in my chest and my throat become dry and my stomach turns. I don't like this feeling.

Although everything was blur when I came to there was blood, everywhere. My hands my hair, my face at first I was spazzing until I realize I didn't feel any pain anywhere. Then I heard the sound like a thump, as if a butcher was hitting the meat. I finally came to and gather my thoughts and ran towards the sound after grabbing the phone. As I ran I dialed 911 my mind was remembering, processing, and understanding the directions my parents once given to me and my brother. Who knew it would actually come in handy and thank god I listened. A lady answered and all I could sputter out was "send help, please" and I told the address. After that I didn't speak but focused on finding the sound.

When I turned the corner I couldn't understand what I was seeing. Like my eyes weren't working, but they could definitely see. My brother standing there covered . . . in red. His pupils were sharp and his breathing was rigid as he gripped a knife in his right hand. I stumbled over towards him, tripping twice, after losing feeling in my legs. I reached for him as my hands trembled, it slowly made it's way to his face. I gently tapped the red spots and tried to wipe it off his clothes, but then pulled my hand away and stared at it. Tears began to fall and I inched closer towards my brother. He simply wrapped his arms around me and picked me up to take me to the living room. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me, and only then that's when I realized I had no clothes on. Let me tell you that hit me like a bus as more and more tears began to race down my face. My brother pulled me closer to him and patted my hand saying "It's gonna be alright.

The police arrived and with them later came my parents. My mother was devastated, and my dad . . . well words couldn't explain his anger. The man didn't die from the wounds that law gave him, but he was horribly hurt. No matter how hard I tried sympathy wasn't an emotion that I could feel. It was argued as a case of self defence and of course it was all cleared and alright.

Sometimes I think though where was my family? Why did this happen to me? What if this was another child? Most of all, what if my brother hadn't decided to come home from his sleepover.

Alright this seems long enough and now i'm feeling really down in the dumps. So i'm going to take a shower now.

See ya whenever,

Journal!

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry if this was too long for you guys. Also I understand that Lami isn't a big character in one piece and review/favorites/follows will all come with time, but i'm willing to wait for it. So love you guys and hoped you enjoy! Until next time on drago-


	7. Cherry Wine

AN: This part gets a little rough so it's a heads up. btw the burning of Flevance is coming soon.

Check out mi new story "Eden" and my old story "ASL:Home"

Love you guys

* * *

"Thank Roger, it's the weekend!" I stretched my hand above my head. My brother just stared at me amused.

"Roger? As in the pirate? I didn't know you knew about him." He shook his head while scratching his chin.

"I didn't, but I heard mom and dad talking about him and he sounded like a total badas-"

' _Thunk' "_ Ouch! What ya do that f-" I grabbed my head, ferociously rubbing the bump that was beginning to appear. Although my whole question was stopped.

His deafening gaze pierced into my young and dumb soul, "Eh?" It became more intense, "Who said you could go around cursing? Hm?" He bent down so that he was making eye contact with me.

"Well you certainly didn-." Dripping, no dripping was an understatement. In 10.7 seconds I was soaked with sweat as my face grew blue. "Please forgive me! I ask for your forgiveness" I bow repeatedly while screeching my words.

He simply huffed, "I didn't take you for someone to think that a pirate was _cool_." He shrugged, his glare becoming a curious gaze.

"Pirates are all cool. They're like the coolest, amazingest, most super, bestest, greatest, undeniablist, more awesomest people. I want to be one!" I bat my eyelashes as to further the impact of my statement.

He stared at me for a moment longer, "Well I don't care what you like as long as you don't get in danger. I'm just going to be a doctor." He shrugs.

I wheezed and my chest inflated and deflated quickly. What was happening? _Wait._ I'm laughing? "I thought you'd push your religion of doctors are great onto me." I choked in between breaths. _I can't believe I said that._ I regained my composure only to met by an appalled look from my brother.

His eyebrow was a step higher than it's relative, "Um, alright?"

A sweet jingle sound filled the air.

"Ice-cream?" My neck snapped into the direction of the sound waves I felt vibrate against my skin. "I want some! I want some!"

Law's pupil's made a circle as it reached the bottom of his socket to the top of his hat, "Ugh, fine." His hand immediately began thrashing around in his back pocket in an attempt to look for change. "What flavor?"

"Strawberry!" I hold my hand up and smile as my brother proceeds to walk away. Once more I realize the cruel reality of being alone.

"That's her isn't it?" The whispers crawled up my back and into my ear. "I think it is?" I began to rock back in forth on my heels and toes, a meaningless attempt to distract myself. _Don't listen, ignore it._

The footsteps seemed to etch closer, "Are you going to confront her?" Excruciating pain are the only two words to describe the rate my heart started to pump. _Relax, relax_. "You know what? Yea, I will."

That was enough that was the last straw, the confirmation, the final step, it was the signal to turn tail and walk out . . . If only I had decided that earlier.

A boy whose figure loomed over me blocked my path, "Where ya going, dollface?" I started to hear my breath as panic boiled and ate away at my brain, heart, and muscles. _What do I do?_ I look up into the predatory eyes, that seemed no more human. "Well it doesn't matter anymore because you're staying right here."

"L-Leave me alone!" Tears welled up in my sockets preparing themselves for take off. "I'll get my parents to tell yours!" _Laughter?_ Laughter as beautiful and enjoying as it seemed, was actual a very cruel thing.

The boy's shoulders aggressively rustled 'up, down, up, down, up down, then stops.' "My dad doesn't care! He's a pirate! A man of the sea, you think he gives a damn about a few things that aren't morally correct or hurting someone's feelings." His wild smile created more anxiety in my head, it hurt as everything in my heart churned together. Ready to collapse on itself.

"What did I do?" I backed up two steps before stepping on a bottle and crushing it into pieces. "Nothing." That was the reminder I needed, that the world didn't have to be nice to you just "because." You had to give it a reason to be nice.

My eyes closed as I felt a sense of heavy pressure fit on the side of my face. The ground embraced me with it's rough and spiky assets. Only one eye would open, but it would have probably been better if it hadn't opened at all. Another hand swipes by my face, but this one came with weight behind it. "Stop it." I manage to muster out.

 _My mistake_. The boy raised his eyebrows before smirking, "You want to do something else?" I heard a sound of scraping on the ground, like scraping glass. I was brought back from my thoughts by the feeling of something sharp puncturing through my arm. It dragged itself up my shoulder leaving behind a stinging, throbbing trail. My face was soaked, I gagged for help, but my voice cracked and prohibited any sound from coming out.

' _This chil- no this demon was born from another demon. A . . . a pirate. He was born from a pirate and he wasn't raised right. Now I suffer the consequences becaus-'_ My thoughts blazed across my mind only to be brought once more back to reality. "Maybe we should do something a bit more pleasing for you and me." He reached for my underwear and proceeded to pull it down. My hands fought back by reaching and tugging in the opposite direction from which he was pulling. _God. Any god. Just help me please._

"What the hell? Ahh-" _Clunk_. Everything felt still, it was quiet, the wind didn't blow, nothing happened. I relax my eyelids and proceeded to lift them. "Brother?" Tears, finally freed themselves from my eye, racing down my cheek. "Brother!"

His arms wrapped around me like an armor that was placed on a soldier. "I'm sorry, Lami. I'm so sorry." His voice seemed to crack a bit. I looked around to find a bat rolling on the floor towards the wall, it was covered with blood. I looked at the wall and found it to be stained with a cherry like substance. Cherry wine.


End file.
